


please leave a message at the t-

by spiderboyneedsahug



Series: Infinity War drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), RIPeter; gone too soon, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and it's broken lmao, i uhhhhh have many regrets and this is definitely one of the big ones, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyneedsahug/pseuds/spiderboyneedsahug
Summary: Infinity War AU. What if Peter had been on Earth at the time of the dusting?





	1. the person you have called is currently unavailable. would you like to leave a message?

**Author's Note:**

> dragged from the tungle site itself, welcome back to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's alone on Earth when it all goes wrong.

Peter looks around. Looks left, looks right. Something feels off, like it’s all going to go really, really wrong soon. A small part of him wishes he could have gotten on that donut ship with Mr. Stark, but after FRIDAY sent him home… he couldn’t catch up.

So he’s been running a little damage control over New York, helping people around the buildings damaged in the fight.   
“Karen, could you try FRIDAY? I’m worried about Mr. Stark- like, I know he can handle himself, ‘cause he’s Iron Man, but… I’m worried.”  
_‘Dialling FRIDAY.’_

Peter waits. He waits for seconds turned minutes, and when the dial tone rings out? His concern only goes up, blotting out the building tension at the back of his head.   
_‘Would you like to leave a message?’_  
“Uh- yeah. Yeah, sure. Definitely. Hopefully Mr. Stark can get back- is there WiFi in space? Oh- the message is recording. Whoops.”

“Mr. Stark? It’s me, it’s- it’s Peter. Um- could you ring me back when you get this? It’s all okay down here in New York, and- I’ve helped everyone out those broken buildings. I think they’re being cordoned off now to stop people getting hurt.” He pauses; licks his lips. There’s a faint sensation of sweat trickling down his neck by now.

“I hope you’re not hurt out there. If you’re not, could you get some pictures? I’ve never been to space, and I never wanna go there, but- while you’re up there? Please?” Peter laughs slightly. His stomach feels like it’s crawled into his throat. Something is going wrong. Something big. He looks around, gaze taking down the streets, but-

Nothing’s happening.

“Everyone’s okay down here. We’re all good. I hope you are too. But, um- you gotta stop parachuting me out of these situations. I wanna help you out, y’know?” Peter jumps down off the ledge onto the gravelled roof. His head is beginning to hurt, heart pounding.

“I wanna help you out some more. Can’t- I don’t wanna watch someone else I care about get hurt. Or not be able to help. Same thing. But- uh-”

His throat, dry as it is, brings out a little laugh.   
“Yeah. That sucks. But be careful up there, okay? I’m doing what I can down here. Don’t think I’m helping much though. Wish I could do more.”

A small wave of something washes over him. Like dread, but more sickening.   
“Something’s happening. Hold on, Mr. Stark.”

And then the shakiness sets in. The back of his head is screaming, and something akin to hopelessness is blooming and burning in his chest.   
“I- I can’t see anything wrong. I- I don’t like this. I don’t know what’s happening. Karen, what’s happening?”  
_‘I don’t know. Your vitals-'_  
“I feel sick. Something’s wrong. Mr. Stark, something’s gone wrong. It-“ Peter stumbles a little. His legs don’t feel cooperative anymore, but feel jelly-like with nerves.   
“It hurts. I don’t know what’s happening. Mr. Stark- Karen, help. Help me.”  
_‘Sit down, Peter. Your blood pressure-'_  
He falls down.   
“Mr. Stark? Um- I don’t think- I don’t think this is good. I, um, I don’t think I can…” Slowly, painstakingly, Peter drags his suddenly-useless body towards the ledge again.

His jaw drops slightly.

People stagger about aimlessly, and then-

Poof.

Dust.

“Oh, god- Mr. Stark, the people- people are turning to dust. They- they keep disappearing. You gotta get back here, you gotta- you gotta help them. I- I think they’re dying… I- I-"

There’s the sudden pressure of unshed tears at his eyelids, building up but not spilling over. 

  
“Please be okay. Mr. Stark, please be okay. You gotta help them. You’re- you’re Iron Man. If anyone can save these guys, it’s you- Please, please come back. When you get this, please come back to Earth. Please. They need your help.”

More people turn to dust before Peter’s eyes. Some before they hit the ground. Some suffering a little beforehand.

Then he sees it, on his fingers. A slight darkening, and small cracks.

Dust.

And it spreads up the digit, crawls up the others, touches his hand.   
“No, no, no no no… Mr. Stark? Um, I- I dunno how to… it’s… it’s on me too. Something’s- I feel sick. I-" Peter watches, entranced yet horrified, as the dust spreads up to his wrist.   
“Mr. Stark? I’m- I’m scared. I- I don’t wanna be alone here anymore. I should- I should have taken the day off.” His fingers are getting really cold now. It doesn’t feel wrong. It doesn’t feel at all.   
“I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna go. Oh, god, May. I can’t- I can’t be here. I need to get home. I should have stayed on that ship. I’m alone-"

His voice breaks. Because- because…

He’s dying. He’s dying, like those people on the streets are.   
“H-hey, Mr. Stark? You- you ever wondered what- what dying feels like? Sometimes I do. I thought- I thought it’d be more quiet. I thought- I thought- I thought it’d be peaceful, like going to sleep or something.” Peter laughs, but it rings hollow and it just hurts.  
“I don’t wanna die here.” It’s a whisper.   
“I wanna go home.”

“Mr. Stark, please come home. I’m scared. Please be safe.”

More of his body is fading now. With a sense of horror, the final feeling at the back of his skull… he knows. Peter curls up slightly against the ledge.   
“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t- please be safe. Come back. Please.”

“I miss you.”

“Please don’t miss me.”


	2. message received. would you like to listen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D

Strange. Quill. Mantis. Drax. Dead. All of them, all but him and Nebula. They’re in a dead man’s ship. Nebula said she knows how to pilot it. Tony isn’t going to argue with her. He can still feel his pulse throbbing in the stab wound, all around the edges but not where his nanotechnology is plugging the injury. He’s tired- exhausted, even.

Thanos. Six years of waiting, of planning and of panicking. The attack on New York — it’s all been him. It’s been him all along. And now-

He did what he did. That dust — Thanos completed his mission, despite every attempt to delay and stop him. Half the universe, gone.

Perhaps foolishly, he still dares to hope. He still dares to hope that Pepper is fine, Rhodey and Happy, May and Peter… Tony hopes, prays, even, that they’re fine. That they’ve all survived this slaughter. Bruce, Helen, everyone at the compound, the kid’s friend… Too much is liable to be lost right now.

So as soon as they’re back within range of Earth, and his tech is within the receiving range of the microwave signals he needs, Tony lets what little armour he has left form over his head.

“FRIDAY? FRIDAY? You here, girl?”

The response comes, slightly crackling but  _there_.

_‘Boss? Boss, your vitals are significantly lower than they should be. Urgent medical attention is required, that obstruction is not meant for medical purposes.’_

Tony laughs weakly. FRIDAY’s spent too much time with Karen, she’s been getting more worried about him. But still, he needs to check on everyone.

“I will, I promise. Call Pepper,  _please_.”

And she does. God, Tony has missed FRIDAY. Hell, he’s just missed technology full stop. The tinny dialling tone comes through his helmet, and it keeps ringing.

Tony’s heart feels like it stops. What if Pepper-

_“Tony? Tony, is that you? Oh, my god, are you okay?”_

Tony chokes out a wet sigh of relief, eyes stinging slightly. Oh, thank  _god_.

“Yeah, I’m here. It’s me. Sorry I missed dinner.” The laugh that comes through the line sounds hysterical.

_“You owe me. Anthony Edward Stark, you owe me a dinner and an explanation.”_

“I will Pep, I- I will. But I need to get back to Earth. I’m nearly here.” Tony cringes slightly at a wave of pain through his torso. At least it isn’t numb.

 _“Good. Good. Earth needs you back, Tony. People- they’re turning to dust. Happy came to me, and- one of your younger employees- he watched her turn to dust. He’s- he’s here now. Hold on-“_  There’s some rustling and cracking down the line, and then a small intake of breath from the other side.

_“Tony?”_

“Happy. Are you okay?”

_“What? Yes, I’m fine. What about you? You’re hurt, aren’t you?”_

“About that-“

 _“I’ll have Helen on standby.”_ Happy’s tone is exasperated; laced with upset and hollow humour. Tony understands the feeling — too much has been lost to celebrate this.

“Thank you.”

 _“Not a problem. You might wanna give Rhodey a call though.”_  Happy sounds grim; and Tony picks up on it easily.

“Is- is he okay?”

_“What? Yeah, he’s fine. Just- after the ‘snap’, or whatever he called it, Rhodey called us. Asked if you were back yet. Call him.”_

“Yeah, yeah… I will.” Tony looks away from the growing Earth; away from the small details and flecks of yellow on green. Greys and yellow dots on black lands… he’s missed Earth. But he turns away, takes a moment to breathe in respite. Rhodey is okay. Happy is okay. Pepper is okay. He takes a breath.

“I’m gonna check up on the kid first. And his Aunt.”

 _“Yeah, do that. Peter’s been helping people out, according to the news reels. Get Karen to talk to him or something.”_  Tony feels a moment of pride — despite how much that alien experience must have been for Peter, and nearly suffocating, he’s still helping out. Honestly, Tony doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve such a pure hearted kid. Tony will have to tell Peter how much he appreciates-

Ah, screw it. Enough has been lost today. Tony’s gonna fell Peter just how much the kid means to him. After all, this clusterfuck of a day started with a dream about having a kid, then Peter showing up and helping him out. That’s gotta mean something.

_You’re a great kid._

No.

_You’re a great kid and sometimes I feel like I’m your dad._

No.

_I love you, kid. You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a son._

Eh, maybe.

“Will do. Could you put Pepper back on?”

 _“Yeah. Stay safe, Tony. Get back here in one piece. We can all talk later.”_  Tony isn’t sure how much talking he’ll be doing — he’s pretty sure he’s in shock. He’s still numb in his mind.

The line changes.

 _“Tony. I love you.”_ Her voice is teary, and Tony wants nothing more than to just hug her. He will, after the gaping hole in his side gets plugged properly.

“Love you too, Pep. I’ll be back soon.”

_“You’d better be.”_

“I will be.”

The line goes down, and the quiet returns. Tony looks at Nebula.

“When we get to Earth, I can give you somewhere to stay where I am. I’ll gather everyone I know. We’re not letting this bastard do this.”

“I will be the one to kill him. Thanos has ruined countless lives, ended trillions of them. He must die, and it will be by my hand.” Her voice sounds as crackly as it can be, and Tony has to appreciate her dedication.  _Yeah._

“We’re gonna take him down. You can kill him.” She doesn’t respond after that, so Tony takes that as an agreement. There’s a jostling, a jolt as they re-enter the atmosphere, and Tony stifles a groan of pain. That fucking stab wound…

“FRIDAY, call Karen.” Yeah, he needs to make sure the kid isn’t hurt or something. If he is, he’ll have to make sure he gets home safely.

_‘No connection. Would you like to try May Parker?’_

It doesn’t even dial. Maybe he’s out of the suit and at home already, then?

“Yeah, sure.”

It takes a few minutes of dialling. Maybe the re-entry is messing with the signal. But, after the third attempt to call and the growing sensation of dread in his chest, the line picks up.

_“Hello?”_

“Oh, thank  _god_. You’re alive. May, it’s Tony.”

 _“Tony? Are you okay? I saw on the news, you went- you’re_ missing _.”_  Tony nearly laughs at her incredulous tone.

“Rumours are overrated, Mrs. Parker. But I’m good. Nearly back to Earth now.”

_“Oh my god, you were actually in space?!”_

“Yes?”

 _“You tell Peter that. He’s patrolling again.”_ May’s voice is proud, if slightly reprimanding. Tony knows May isn’t happy with how often Peter goes out patrolling. It  _is_  a little excessive.

“Yeah, I will. Definitely. This was just making sure you were okay, I’m gonna try calling again.”

_“Well, thank you. Stay safe, alright? Bye.”_

“Bye.”

He isn’t even off the phone three seconds before FRIDAY speaks up, tone desperate.

_‘Boss, you have a voicemail from Karen, labelled urgent.’_

Dread crawls up Tony’s chest. Maybe Peter got redirected because Tony was busy when he called.

Oh, god. Please.

“Play it.”

There’s some in distinct chatter through the voicemail, slightly tinny and muffled, then-

 _“Definitely. Hopefully Mr. Stark can get back- is there WiFi in space? Oh- the message is recording. Whoops.”_  Tony huffs a laugh. Maybe he panicked too soon, then.

 _“Mr. Stark? It’s me, it’s- it’s Peter. Um- could you ring me back when you get this? It’s all okay down here in New York, and- I’ve helped everyone out those broken buildings. I think they’re being cordoned off now to stop people getting hurt.”_  Pride blooms in his chest. Peter’s such a good kid. Tony isn’t gonna stop telling him that.

 _“I hope you’re not hurt out there. If you’re not, could you get some pictures? I’ve never been to space, and I never wanna go there, but- while you’re up there? Please?”_  Tony barks a surprised laugh. Wow. It’s a shame he couldn’t get any good pictures. Maybe FRIDAY recorded something at some point.

Well, she recorded everything. Tony’s just gonna have to cut out when he got stabbed.

_“Everyone’s okay down here. We’re all good. I hope you are too. But, um- you gotta stop parachuting me out of these situations. I wanna help you out, y’know?”_

“Sorry, kid, that’s not gonna happen. Someone’s gotta keep your dumb ass safe.” Tony mumbles to nobody in particular. Peter’s rambling has always been calming, and he’s never needed it more than he does now.

 _“I wanna help you out some more. Can’t- I don’t wanna watch someone else I care about get hurt. Or not be able to help. Same thing. But- uh-”_  He winces. He’d forgotten about that little quirk in Peter’s past. Now his insistence on getting involved makes sense.

A quiet laugh comes through the recording.

_“Yeah. That sucks. But be careful up there, okay? I’m doing what I can down here. Don’t think I’m helping much though. Wish I could do more.”_

There’s some more silence; enough to give Tony time to think. He’ll have to apologise to Peter for stressing him out later.

A shaky breath comes through the video, and it snaps Tony back to awareness.

_“Something’s happening. Hold on, Mr. Stark.”_

Oh, no. Please, not… Tony swallows in an attempt to soothe his suddenly too-dry throat. It doesn’t really work. His anxiety is bubbling up in his chest.

 _“I- I can’t see anything wrong. I- I don’t like this. I don’t know what’s happening. Karen, what’s happening?”_  An indistinct mutter comes through, Karen’s reply, but Tony doesn’t hear it. All he hears is the way Peter’s breaths shake and how they sound more like the laboured wheezes of someone sick. The next few things Peter says are indistinct, and Tony can hardly get them over the sudden ringing in his ears and the sensation of all the blood draining from his face. The sound of gravel crunching meets his ears. Every single detail of the call is pressing hard against Tony’s awareness now, and tears are starting to build up now.

_“Mr. Stark? Um- I don’t think- I don’t think this is good. I, um, I don’t think I can…”_

Tony is desperate to move. To get down to Earth faster, to get to Peter. To try and help the kid. Peter’s just been trying to help other people, he doesn’t- he can’t-

Peter doesn’t deserve this.

_“Oh, god- Mr. Stark, the people- people are turning to dust. They- they keep disappearing. You gotta get back here, you gotta- you gotta help them. I- I think they’re dying… I- I- Please be okay. Mr. Stark, please be okay. You gotta help them. You’re- you’re Iron Man. If anyone can save these guys, it’s you- Please, please come back. When you get this, please come back to Earth. Please. They need your help.”_

The faith Peter has in him isn’t endearing anymore, it’s nauseating. Peter expects Tony to be there, to help him and everyone else out. And it’s crushing. Because he  _can’t_.

 _“No, no, no no no… Mr. Stark? Um, I- I dunno how to… it’s… it’s on me too. Something’s- I feel sick. I-“_ Tony had his suspicions. He suspected that the same thing that happened to Quill was happening to Peter. But to have those suspicions confirmed…

He feels sick.

_“Mr. Stark? I’m- I’m scared. I- I don’t wanna be alone here anymore. I should- I should have taken the day off. I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna go. Oh, god, May. I can’t- I can’t be here. I need to get home. I should have stayed on that ship. I’m alone-“_

Peter’s voice breaks as he speaks, and the following words come through like those of a child. Peter’s alone. He’s alone down there, dying.

And Tony can’t stop it.

“Nebula, you gotta get there faster. My kid-“

_He’s dying._

“I’m going as fast as this ship can go.”

 _“H-hey, Mr. Stark? You- you ever wondered what- what dying feels like? Sometimes I do. I thought- I thought it’d be more quiet. I thought- I thought- I thought it’d be peaceful, like going to sleep or something.”_  Peter laughs, but it sounds empty. It cuts deep at Tony’s core. Peter  _knows_. His senses…

 _“I don’t wanna die here. I wanna go home.”_  The tears spill over his eyelids, dripping down his cheeks. Tony wants to scream. He wants to punch something, or throw up. He wants to scream up into the endless void of space until his voice gives out, because Peter’s just a  _kid_ , a  _good_  kid, and no kid deserves to die.  _Peter_  doesn’t deserve to die.

 _“Mr. Stark, please come home. I’m scared. Please be safe.”_ And even when  _dying_ — Tony nearly gags at the thought —, Peter worries about him. He buries his head in his hands.

 _“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t- please be safe. Come back. Please. I_   _miss you.”_

 _“Please don’t miss me.”_  The recording cuts abruptly, and Tony sucks in a harsh breath. And another. And another. Until he’s curled in on himself despite how it hurts, not even trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. Just a kid. What kind of logic dictates that slaughtering  _children_  is worth it?

He knows that Peter wouldn’t want him to- it’s in the kid’s nature. Peter never wants anyone to be upset.

Tony cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D

**Author's Note:**

> regrets? on this account? it's more likely than you think.


End file.
